wolves of saunders
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: After a shaking life of lose and being an outcast a new girl in saunders will try and make it and not get in trouble that is if the others with accept her
1. Chapter 1

Flying wolves of Saunders

A/N: I do not own girls und panzer which is property of Actas or any characters except my oc's

Chapter 1: The fog of fear, tears of lose

"Shut that garbage off" Danielle complained inwardly as her alarm blared signaling the start of an all to early day given that she had been awake working on a handgun half the night. Getting up and chugging a soda the dirty blonde girl managed to pull a black shirt and jeans over her long slender frame before shutting the lights off with one black eye and her boots untied. She had picked up shooting after being separated from a dear friend she considered like a brother although passers-by and classmates remarked that she was just hiding her true feelings. Managing to stumble into class without realizing that she was to be transferred to Saunders which given her current situation only added to stress she looked rather unprofessional for an ace tank commander having gotten most of her kills during matches in a m18 hellcat.

The school she and her friend and his brother had up until recently had been a part of the until that time unknown ragtag Patton university whose emblem was wolfs head and two peacemaker revolvers that were loved by the schools namesake and a lightning bolt outlined in red. As Danielle drifted off to sleep during her war and western civ class the speaker blared "Danielle Wildes to the council office". "Shit, what did I do wrong now" she thought to herself as she walked to the office knowing that this wasn't her first but possibly her last time being called down to face the councils discipline committee. "You do know why we called you down here right" snickered the council leader to which Danielle or Danny as her friends called her calmly retorted "Yeah you are going to give me my tank and then screw off so I can go back to sleep you moronic assholes". Taken back the commander said through gritted teeth knowing Danny was only trying to get a rise from her "No after today you will no longer be our problem cause you're being transferred to Saunders" which left Danny in a state of shock.

After being released to pack her things and be ready to transfer she wonder what would her big brother who had died in a training flight in a p38 think but at the same time happy to start her new life away from the overly strict rules that had governed her so far and to which she so happily rebelled. She wondered internally though as tears filled her vision would a rebellious tank lover be able to cut it in a new world with no friends as if she had any here and then throwing a middle finger salute to her past she hopped aboard the fleet tender to start her new life already finding the Saunders jacket a comfortable fit even with her knives and .45 customized colt she named past dread, a fitting name as she remembered being given it a a revolver from her dad who also passed away leaving her an orphan. She just hoped the leaders of Saunders wouldn't be to strict and let her adjust and deal with grief in her own rather unique and often misjudged way and drifted off to sleep with smooth country beats filling her head as she finally felt at peace.

A/N well there is my first chapter of one of my first stories. Please rate and comment and I'll try to keep chapters coming along but it may be a while given a busy schedule and I apologize for the dull first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolves of Saunders ch. 2

A/N: I do not own girls und panzer and enjoy. Thank you all for your feedback and enjoy

As Danielle stepped off the fleet tender into the rising sun in her patton jacket she looked at the Saunders school ship and muttered a little louder than she intended "damn that thing is fucking huge". After saying that and getting some odd stares from the other new girls she then slid her hands to her waistband and felt the grips of her knives which where combat knives and her trusty .45 and the other hand to her dog tag necklace which along with the gun and knives where a gift from her big brother David. "Greetings you must be our new arrival and a fiery one at that" said the blonde who seemed to be in charge. "My names Kay and if I may so ask what is yours?" she asked looking Danielle dead in the eyes as they were the same height. "My names Danielle but all my friends and family call me Dani" as she remembered her friends and unconsciously palmed the rubber grips of her .45 which although felt good as they were crossed swords with a lightning bolt through them-her favorite symbol-startled Kay as she hadn't seen that coming.

Upon seeing the shocked look dani muttered "damnit I'm in trouble on my first day fuck" and then went about explaining the knives and pistol to a sympathetic Kay and a little sterner Naomi looked her dead in the eyes seeing dani's hand slide to the hammer said "I'm not mad but do me a favor don't openly show them in class ok?" as Kay gently put her arm around Danielle calming her down as she was about to cry. "T-thank you so much" as she was lead around by Kay and went on explaining herself as a country and rock music loving tomboy who was in charge of her own hellcat which she saw had been transferred in along with her sisters who had transferred in the day earlier because they couldn't stand to be apart from their sister. Looking out at the cafeteria she thought she saw a familiar face and upon seeing who it was her face light up with delight. "Taylor Belle, Ashley what the hell are you girls doing here?" she almost yelled with excitement and hugged belle tight who had just uncharacteristically styled her long brown hair in a ponytail. The response got her blushing a little as they had just allowed fighter pilots in the school "oh you know someone has to keep you from crushing on the flyboys" as Taylor said that in a semi sarcastic smile. "Oh shut up damn Tay" as she thought about her crush Michael and his close cut brown hair and scruffy beard along with the mouth of a sailor as he was bullied a lot due to birth defects.

Kay having listened in on the conversation started laughing before showing the girls to their rooms which got belle and Taylor muttering curses and no one heard or if they did they sympathized with them. After a dull math class and exploring with Kay they asked if they could keep their Jackets and hells angels style boots and black cargo pants. Quickly boarding their up-gunned m-18 hellcat named the deaths herald they watched as the p51h mustangs take off for their own training as the girls threw 90mm rounds down to ensure the gun was sighted and belle remarked that she thought she saw Michaels bird with the black skeleton rider with its skull and two smoking revolvers along with a sword blade through it. "Got him" Taylor screamed as her round hit dead center on the target which Belle and Abby their co-driver and radio operator both screamed "shut the fuck up my head hurts damn it" as she had been up the night before with dani and a half a bottle of JD although they wouldn't admit it.

"That was a good shot Tay" Belle and Danni remarked in the hot springs as Kay joined them and asked if they knew who their first training match would be against as the tournament was beginning soon. "No and im curios as all hell" Taylor said while trying not to moan as she had rubbed herself not realizing they had company. Smiling Kay told them that they would be up against Patton. Upon hearing that Taylor remarked "Yeah what's left of them" and dani laughed saying "That's just fine Ill kick ass and take names as well as picking up the old records I left behind in a safe there". After saluting them she told her sisters who were half asleep then burst out in a round of song which irritated the teachers and then they discussed fixing up the tank and drifting off to sleep with rock country and the comedy they had playing in the background taylor went about fixing the headsets for the information and music at the same time and that went to saying a prayer that they would be friends forever before falling asleep with her static hair that Belle loved to play with.

A/N: There is another chapter down and any stories I do after may be darker especially my most recent chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Wolves of saunders chapter 3

A/N: I still don't own girls und panzer though believe me I wish I did

As the sun slowly peaked through her window as the sun slowly rose and Im in a hurry by Alabama came through the speakers which to her and Taylor it meant time to get up even though the two of them were not all that thrilled after a long night of exploring. Damn it does the sun have to rise Taylor complained as Danielle started smiling. "What the fuck are you smiling about?!" she snapped as Daniele said I made a new friend named yukari as she pulled out to mason jars and soda along with a bottle of jack for a later mixer which was a habit she picked up from her brother as she wondered about her little brother Jordan even though he was her height he was 9 months younger and she would always tease him when she could. After throwing on her black Patton school t-shirt she put on her Saunders jacket before going to breakfast with her gun and knife expecting to get yelled at for being late as was the custom at Patton high. After getting a meal of steak eggs and pancakes with hash browns and coffee because she already had a gallon of milk she went out and ate at the tank bumping into yukari or the way. Hey want to eat with me she said as she walked toward the tanks trying to hide the fact she kind of liked yukari as they discussed war in western civ and all there other classes before yukari pointed out the large plate of food. "Hey you eat a lot like an animal" was all she could say before Danielle dumped a bit of hash browns on her playfully. "So do you" she said before asking yukari if she liked anyone which got her bright red as she said that she liked miho and dani looked a little bummed out. "What's the matter dani girl" yukari asked as dani crawled into tank and kept eating before firing it up tuning the turret and that got yukari in her usual fan girl mode as she saw the 105mm cannon and the machine guns that were mounted on it. "Hey calm down we can get some alone time and you can shoot the targets before we leave for classes" Danielle whispered mischievously knowing they had a practice match that night. Dani then snuck over and pecked a quick kiss on yukaris cheek before crawling out and sliding her phone number to yukari who looked like she liked her back although they weren't going to talk about it during classes or when anyone might hear them. During a practice match the main cannon gave off a racket which both girls liked as kay chuckled cause her and her gunner where the same way as the tank targets exploded sending the hellcat into cheers as they were declared the winners and as the high wore down they slid to danis room and pulled out the mason jars and turned on the radio which was set on country stations as where the headphones in the tank which could be set together or separately tuned as the headphones could be adjusted in volume over even radio station which got yukari happy to see that as Danielle asked if she wanted a victory drink of soda and booze that each girl could either make on her own or as a group depending on the night as yukari snuggled against Danielle after hearing about a training match with pravada and even ooahi even though they thought any battles against Japanese tanks or even late model Italian would be a good run in to the tournament and the defeat of kiromorimine. "I propose a toast to good friends and all those we love and claim as our own in the society!" was all Danielle would say before the cheers of here here and a long pull on the jar made her want to kiss yukari so she settled for a close hug as yukari fell asleep in her arms to the sounds of Jason Aldeans crazy town till she too passed out hoping that the booze wouldn't be noticed as the hangover maybe there in the morning not realizing that the leaders were doing the same blaring the Beatles.

A/N: So I hope you all like this chapter and ill try to have a couple other stories up if I can so I hope these meet your approval


	4. Chapter 4

Wolves of Saunders ch 4

A/N: I still don't own girls und panzer

As Danielle woke up to the feeling of empty arms she looked out her window after yukari had left to go get chow she still felt a pang of loneliness. Trying to stand up and find her clothes the pounding headache she had picked that time to make itself known as she tried walking to the medicine cabinet eliciting a moan "god damn it I should have listened to yukari and not drank so much but live and learn I guess" as she suddenly and terrifyingly remembered the fact she had class and a flashback to Patton after she and her brother had been caught drinking from a mason jar after a victory practice match how she had tried stabbing the girl who had tried to fight her. As Taylor and belle had seen the blood she got grilled by the two who were more annoyed that they weren't involved in the fight because the girl named Olivia even though everyone called her oryan cause she was in her own mind a Greek god like oryan the hunter, was the biggest bitch in the school and always trying to start shit to prove she was better even though she often lost the fights which she always claimed were ambushes. As belle and Taylor walked in with Abby holding mason jars and unmarked bottles that they all knew contained JD and patron and as she saw the 3 smoking hot girls followed by yukari she laughed and said "David and Michael would want us to party so let's do it!" as she cranked up tequila makes her clothes off by joe Nichols and they all knew even yukari that the song was a hint of the night to come.

As the party had died down to keep hidden during the training but afterward the party picked up where it left off and yukari was thoroughly drunk at this point and found a picture of Danielle and Michael both shirtless and as she showed it to them she asked if that was her relaxation aid as the drunker yukari got the more turned on she was becoming and Danielle told her that they hadn't seen each other in a while and for all she known he was dead just like her brother and slammed a body shot off Abby much to yukaris delight and jealously then after the party died down they revealed they had a match against saint gloriana high school and the girls should take it easy on the drinking but to keep them happy "only till after the match then booze flows free" and they cheered and then quickly killed the lights as yukari crawled in with Danielle thinking that the dark mystery would soon be unraveled.

As the girls stumbled out of the room to shower and in yukaris case not talk about what the others heard that night and then head off to class but not before a kiss goodbye as they distained the dull classes and loud teacher in college study skills but they were leaving earlier than the rest before training cause they all had a habit of cutting classes when the teacher pissed them off like that day cause they still had the match coming up. As the match was drawing closer they all took one last shot except for the units fighter pilots and the others who were in a high risk role such as Abby and Danielle only having one drink cause they were commander and radio operator so Abby was radio operator and had to be coherent as same with belle the driver.

As the match started up with the traditional bow even though Danielle was given them a middle finger as she had her hand hidden because as she said it "Because fuck them and their cause that's why" as she and yukari talked about miho and her fellow teammates from ooai as she said she wanted to see them and Danielle said after the match they would talk as they saw a break in the clouds and the P51s made a diving taunt of both teams. As the hellcats clanking was heard over the quiet plain as the Churchill tank was detected dani sprang into action yelling to yukari gunner heat tank followed by the yell of on the way as Taylor fired the first round of the battle for their team.

A/N: there is the 4th chapter and the first training match against gloriana has begun


	5. Chapter 5

Wolves of Saunders ch.5

A/N: I do not own girls und panzer only my ocs. Any reviews will be helpful

As Taylor fired the first round of the fight against St. Gloriana Danielle said calmly "reload and yukari make sure that you aren't going hurt yourself" as the girl looked like she hadn't slept in days. As Yukari said "Ok babe and loaded" Taylor quickly yelled "ON THE WAY!" which was followed by a flash of light and a loud roar as the 90mm slammed into the side of Darjeeling's flag tank not taking iot out but forcing it back into hiding. "That's right run and hide you cowardly preppy bastards" was said by Danielle and Naomi at the same time and neither knew that Kay was listening to the chatter in the tank and she gave Naomi a wicked grin that said "I never knew you were such a bad girl" and Naomi then quietly uttered "I'm in trouble aren't I?" with a wild look.

As the rounds had slammed into the other tanks Dani got on the radio and called to her brother and friends overhead "We have the rough zone up ahead and boys it's open season with no hunting limits" as even though all the girls could call in air support she had a feeling that she could get a certain group to provide her with really close air support not realizing that is what was talked about over the boys radio circuit. "All right boys lets split into our combat formation and psycho, which was Michael's call sign, watch were you aim damn it" and he got a call over the radio ok I'll watch cause I have a girl I have to watch for" and as the boys started teasing him about liking his sister he laughed rolling in with his brother David before firing two 2.25 rockets before pulling up hard in a split-s before dropping a 500lb bomb a piece then leveling off for a recon flight. "Well that went according to plan and guess the parties on us but no charging to much on the tab ok?" because with Kay's approval they were able to party and drink if they won.

As the ground died down after the shuddering crash they found out the shock was that 2 of the 5 tanks were knocked out of the fight as hurricanes and spitfires came rolling in forcing the boys to abort a strafing run on the flag tank. "Well shit boys we have a major fight on our hands I was starting to get bored of bombing tanks" was David's remark as Michael said "agreed now let's see if they will eat there nasty cooking or if that if they are Irish". AS the boys started dogfighting they started getting a bead on the leader and fired a short burst of .50 ammo and the David had modified his H model with 20mm cannon so he had a louder burst as the commander and his wing man dropped out of the sky in a thick plume of white smoke.

"Well that's two down two to go and cousin you better not miss this time" was davids taunt to Michael as he came in with his .50s blazing on the tail of a spitfire which popped smoke but still tried dropping a bomb on Danielle's tank. "You son of a fucking bitch I'll kill you!" Michael raged before lining up a burst at the cockpit of his "sisters" attacker only for the man to drop out of the sky with fuel problems. "Well look you just survived motherfucker" not knowing it was being sent down to the girls. "What do you mean bro?" after they landed cause the air war was over and the tank battle still raged on.

The fireflies 17pounder fired they saw the hit of the round on the flag tank and the match was declared a victory for saunders as the last gloriana tank crew got out relieved the match was over. As the girls loaded back on the Ship the saw the hellcat get loaded as the flyboys landed they saw their friends of ooahi show up and after yukari had been transferred for a little bit they said that the schools were in an alliance and yukari wouldn't be recalled back. "Yay I love that and do we need to send anyone over?" and the student council said "no we don't want anyone really cause Patton was a ally of us back when they were in full swing and if they are going to a friend of ours why not extend an offer of alliance as the girls smiled at that and even Erwin arrived on the deck and gave taylor a kiss on the cheek and laughed saying that if she could she'd love to join the crew for dinner as she was handed a Luger chambered in .45 and had the Afrika corps emblem emblazoned on it and the gift was returned on a combat knife and glock 22 .40 with a dagger and fangs on the grips. "Oh my god you shouldn't have done that but I won't turn it down" was all Erwin could say as she had a smile on her face. "Now that's out of the way and I know kay will say this Lets party!" Danielle yelled as she popped the top of a bottle of scotch she was given as an apology by the fighter pilot and gave the smile as she pulled out whiskey and rum as well as coke and Pepsi so she was going to hand out glasses but Erwin saw them drinking from mason jars and wanted one made with whiskey, rum and coke just for the hell of it. 

After the party died down the girls decided to crash with each other and after drinking a lot of water to avoid a hell of a hangover Erwin and tsylor started going at it with passion as Kay was teaching Naomi a lesson yukari kissed Danielle and told her that she loved how the night went and they fell asleep in each other's arms with the radio going.


	6. Chapter 6

Wolves of saunders chapter 6

A/N: I do not own girls und panzer and this next chapter will be a little bit darker than most if that scares anyone and as always reviews are appreciated

As the morning sun slowly peeked through the curtains that Danielle and yukari had replaced to try and keep the light to a minimum on the hung over girls because as Erwin pointed out at the last minute belle had mixed vodka in the water so they were the worse for wear as the alarm went off symbolizing it was time for classes. "God fucking damn it why the fuck is it morning and can we kill someone?!" as Danielle looked at yukari's t-shirt clad frame and as the booze clouded her judgment for just a minute as yukari looked at her girl and with a smile stated and started sliding her shirt off "you like what you see baby?" as they decided that would be for after class if the girls behaved. Taking off at a dead run to get to class as they were five minutes late to their history class the yells and catcalls were largely ignored until yukari being her drunk klutzy self ended up taking a dive down the stairs after tripping over her own feet. "Oh shit baby are you ok god damn it answer me?!" as yukari had a head wound that was bleeding a bit and she wasn't moving so her best friend was panicking that she thought she'd just seen yukari die in front of her.

Rushing out to the medics quarters she found Kay trying not to scream upon hearing that some of the students were nowhere to be found and they thought they had fallen overboard so the whole crew were on alert as the night class fell on Halloween and they didn't want to have to bury someone at sea as was naval tradition. "Kay we have a bit of a problem involving yukari" and Kay's face turned a mix of pale and red as the girls of the herald where the ones who had been reported missing but all but dani had been accounted for at that point and she was relieved yet mad at the same time. "What do you need dani?" Kay said in her usual big sisterly way that she used with dani and the other new girls and dani started stammering "Y-yukari, she feel and hit her head and isn't moving!" nearly screaming the last part as she took off to see her girlfriend being taken to the medical wing with her head bandaged. Grabbing her friends hand she cried and begged "Please for the love of god I need you to be ok". After hearing from the nursing staff that she would be fine with only a minor concussion she refused to go to class because she was on the verge of crying and didn't want to be embarrassed or called a crybaby. Sneaking into her room she found the ghost stories that she loved and saw that some involved death and started reading them thinking the darkness and caffeine and sweets would straighten her mind out.

Standing out on the deck in the pouring rain dani started crying humming and then singing Emerson drive and even blood on the risers because she trained with the 101st airborne when they visited the school belle and Taylor heard the news and came out to find Danielle dressed in her favorite costume from Halloween last year but the accessory that they were shocked seeing was her favorite .45 thrust under her chin. "GOD DAMNIT PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW! The girls screamed not knowing if Danielle had a knife or a flash bomb rigged up to deter then as she did when she wanted to be alone. "Hey sissy I'm worried for you and Id follow you anywhere even overboard and you know it's the truth" belle stated which started to lighten Danielle a bit. Reaching for one of her knives as the other hand pushed the gun harder into her temple they heard a muttered call stating "its not my fault IT WASN'T MY FAULT" when she nearly screaming the last part they saw the knife come up a little and they started looking at each other. Deciding that their sister wouldn't get hurt and not knowing if Kay had sent for help Taylor and Abby lunged at her and Belle moved the knife out of the way and grabbed the gun tucking it in her waistband.

Kay heard the commotion on the flight deck she ran out to see Danielle bound by her sisters with her jacket and shirt pulled down so she wouldn't hurt herself. "What the fuck is going on here girls and what the fuck did she do?" Kay stated in alarm seeing one of her best aces bound and gagged crying. "Kay can you come with me and we'll talk so she doesn't hear this" before looking at dani and Taylor who were in charge of guarding the mental victim. "Danielle just had a mental breakdown because she got bullied because she was crying and some accused her of almost killing her girlfriend". Kay having heard that said calmly take her to my quarters and Ill help get her mind back on track" and as she carried her off she sent for yukari to be sent from the hospital to Kay's room and they were given a cot and they were allowed to cuddle and hold each other until the morning light and Kay looked in Naomi's eyes before kissing her saying that she would have done the same if Naomi was hurt and they started running hands on each other till they fell asleep hearing dani and yukari moan silently and safely in each other's arms.

A/N: there is the darker chapter and I'm sorry for the darker aspects of this chapter if I scared anyone sorry


	7. Chapter 7

Wolves of Saunders ch 7

A/N: I do not own girls und panzer only my ocs and if anyone could review my other stories that would be great

As dani came to in the captain's quarters she instantly started panicking not knowing where she was or why she couldn't feel her arms she was calmed by Kays soothing voice. "Hey dear I'm glad your awake and I heard you had a issue the other night but its good you're ok and didn't hurt yourself" and as dani started asking what was going on kay grabbed a bottle of bourbon and turned on NCIS and said drink and ill tell you later ok?" and before she got a response the bottle was pushed to her lips and she was quickly guzzling the liquor like it was water much to kays pleasant surprise and she looked at her young cohort and stated "I'm not even going to ask if you had experience drinking that and given the fact that you drank like water I take it you do" and as she smiled said "me and yukari want to see if you are good with that mouth of yours" because she heard dani curse a lot and with a smile she lid her shirt off and started pouring the brown amber liquid down her neck and chest for dani's tongue to busily lap up the booze and then kiss kay quickly. As yukari walked in she let out a long slow whistle followed by you were bad and started the party without me and for the love of god hand me the booze if there's any left" before she hit it and they parted well into the night.

After the wild night kay pulled out a list of the training methods and shot awake in terror letting the fear show. "Holy shit girls we have a busy day today because we have to get the tanks cleaned up cause we have a presentation tonight before our match against Pravda" she nearly panted out as yukari threw her whiskey soaked bra at her before rolling over and grabbing her knife blade. "I know that we had trouble that's why I didn't go all in on the booze and chugged a lot of water." As the girls of the herald walked out in jeans and t-shirts and started to clean the tank only noticing a tiny hitch in the water supply but after washing the herald they started on Dumbo the nickname for the easy 8 Sherman. As another group started on the firefly the water then died which really pissed the girls off and it showed as they hauled the buckets up off the ocean and used desalination systems on the deck to keep washing the tanks. "God damnit this fucking blows the water is dead and we are stuck hauling up the damn water one fucking bucket at a time" as abby lovingly slapped belles ass as dani did the same for yukari before stating "Ill go fix it and Abby come with me" as kay gave the same command and the girls started running to the door.

Swinging the door open they quickly walked down into the cold ship which after working in the heat was a relief as dani stated it. "Oh thank god it feels so fucking nice down here but when we get the water on and the job done I'm getting a shower" and upon noticing her sisters smirk said "It will be alone if she's not awake which she may not be" smacking backward hitting solid metal sending a ring and a curse in German "Verdammte Scheisse" or the vulgar version of son of a bitch and her sisters response was quick and sharp "Das ist mir scheissgal" which translates to 'I don't give a shit'. As the girls reached the water room they saw liquid coming out from under the door mixed with pink and rainbow colors that had the girls puzzled. As the girls started to bang on the door they started looking for the keys to enter the pipe room and Belle rang Kay to let her know what they found and where they were at. "The door has water pouring out from under the door and the odd thing is that it looks like paint and either we get a key or sis breaks the door in" and kay told them the key would be sent down.

"Hey sis they are sending the key down" only to hear the bang and feel cold ice water rush around her ankles and it reminded the girls of the submarine training and they time with the Russians so the flashback made them scream a little followed by "HOLY FUCKING SHIT THIS IS WHAT THE MESSED THE FUCK UP!" before abby and belle threw up as belle pointed out that they had seen which was a recruit they had seen sometimes and were in class with by the name of Alli. Getting on the phone trying not cry in shock Abby screamed into the phone "I need medical and even NCIS cause we may have stumbled upon something" before snapping a picture of the paint before shutting off the water and looking around at the sight before them. Alli had been the kind who was overly pushy and stated her opinion way too much on topics of the girls having a relationship with each other. They remarked to themselves that the death was fitting if not gory as the medics and investigators started to take pictures of welts and holes that had paint in them and a few rough holes that no one knew what caused them. The cause of the other holes was found to be a power drill and a small air pistol that broke the skin after being covered in paint with the cause of death being a knife through th brain stem also covered in paint.

As the body was going to be moved off to the freezer before the funeral at sea they discovered the only way to remove the knife was to break the jaw which caused the head to fall away and caused the paint bomb to detonate but it was rust red on the neck and kept the paint words BITCH PRIDE POWER uncovered. Upon moving the body they saw the words and garrote and suddenly it all made sense why she was targeted. After moving her and documenting it with cameras they fixed the water main and flooded the room to wash it out they found a whine bottle rammed in her crotch in the kitchen they moved all the ice cream before loading her into the freezer with belle saying sucks didn't bitch but you didn't deserve such a brutal way to go" as she looked at dani and asked quietly "Do you need to tell Kay what happened before you left Patton?" and got yes but first let's eat this ice cream before it melts" as the rest of the girls dug in.

A/N: sorry for the incredible darkness in this chapter and no I don't hate different creeds only those who force opinions


End file.
